


90 Days

by ChildOfTheStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheStar/pseuds/ChildOfTheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how will you spend your life when by chance you learned that your life is at its limit<br/>or when<br/>Kagami wants to spend his life to the fullest and Aomine learned the value of life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the grammar <3

Aomine stared down at the man sitting beneath an autumn foliage with a blank look. The young man was sleeping peacefully, his messy red hair was dancing along with the blow of the gentle wind of autumn and against the orange and red scenery, it was a beautiful sight. There was an open book in his lap forgotten by the oblivious man. He looked pleased and Aomine supposed that he was dreaming-- a beautiful dream.

The man was seated but he can tell that he was tall, maybe an inch or two shorter than him which you wouldn’t expect for a high school student. His musings were broken when a blue-haired male walked towards the redhead and gently shook the man’s shoulder. The redhead slowly fluttered his eyes open and smiled towards the smaller male and Aomine was taken aback by the view.The redhead smiled serenely with a look in his eyes you would expect to see in an older individual and not to someone as young as he is. His countenance was mature but without losing its innocence. It was a weird combination but Kagami Taiga pulled it off.

The pair walked away with the redhead talking loudly. His companion was silent but there was fondness in his eyes.

_Target: Kagami Taiga_  
_Age: 17_  
_Time Left: 90 days_

Aomine closed the scroll which contained his next mission and with a quiet sigh and disappeared.

“Hey, Kuroko let’s go to Maji! I’m starving”

“Kagami-kun, how are you starving when you just woke up? Are you alright? Lately you’ve been sleeping a lot.” Kuroko looked up towards his companion and light. He silently took in the redhead's appearance. His hair was longer now and he lost a few pounds as he was broader when the school just started.

“You worry too much, I’m fine, I just didn’t sleep well last night because I have been watching some movie.” Kagami muttered as he scratched the back of his neck. Trust Kuroko to be observant. It was useful but sometimes he wished that his shadow cannot read him like an open book.

“I’m sorry Kagami-kun but my mother asked me to buy some ingredients for dinner so I cannot accompany you tonight.” Kuroko answered quietly still observing the taller man.

“Nah! It’s okay! I’ll just go by myself. See you tomorrow.” He smiled and waved his hand dismissing the smaller male and walked away. Kuroko followed the redhead with a calculating gaze but he knows how stubborn Kagami is, he wouldn’t say anything and all he can do now is to trust the other male and wait for the time when he will talk. He turned around and without looking back walked towards the opposite direction.

Kagami felt bad about not telling anything to Kuroko but he knows that the smaller man understood him. He slowly walked towards Maji Burger and ordered his usual portion and headed to the basketball court near his apartment. After he had eaten, he took out his basketball and played like there’s no tomorrow and maybe in his case, there is none. 

He smiled sadly but he couldn’t stay in a glum, not when people expected a lot from him, not when there were people he cared for and cared for him, so with renewed vigor he played until the surrounding had gotten dark. He didn’t mind though, no one was waiting for him and rather than being alone in that cold, empty room, he wanted to at least stay in a place he considered home.

There were a lot of things he wanted to do, he wanted to travel around the world, he wanted to be a famous basketball player or a firefighter or a chef or even a famous musician, he wanted to eat a lifetime's worth of food, and he wanted to fall in love-- to date the person and maybe eventually marry them, but as much as he wanted to change things as they were now, he doesn’t have the luxury to do so. He has accepted his fate a long time ago and rather than wallowing in self-pity, he needed to move on, as the world doesn’t revolve around him.

He sighed deeply, gathered his belongings and with one last look towards his beloved court, he proceeded his way towards his apartment. Without switching the lights on, he took off his shoes and laid his bag in the counter near the door and made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and without bothering to wrap himself in a towel walked towards his kitchen for a glass of water, he was about to return to his room when he noticed that there was something wrong in his apartment.

The air was specially cold and he knows for the fact that he didn’t turn the air conditioner on nor the door to his balcony open. He made his way towards the table for the remote and turned the light on in the living room and was greeted by a man sitting in the couch.

The stranger without batting an eye looked up and down. He smirked, licked his lips and with a velvet, husky voice. He purred.

“Nice ass.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami screeched loudly and without thinking punched the man in his face. He raised his hand again and aimed towards the stomach of the tanned man but with a quick reflex the man captured his hand. Kagami raised his knee but the stranger twisted his arm and he fell backwards. The stranger without releasing his grip pulled him towards his lap and laughed.

“This position is good, you don’t mind continuing right?” The man grunted, his breath ghosting his neck sending shivers to his spine. The man licked the side of his neck and Kagami regained his wits and stomped at the man’s foot. 

“Ouch! We have a feisty tiger here.” The man yelped while laughing at the futile attempt of the redhead. He used his legs to lock the movement of the shorter man’s leg and continued chortling.

“What the fuck! Release me this instant, asshole!” Kagami screamed. He continued twisting his body but to no avail. He lifted his head and noticed the mirror on the other side of the room. He flushed bright red, their position for god’s sake was so intimate and if anyone would walked in right at that moment--- ughh! He doesn’t want to think that. Indecent.

The man noticed his silence and followed his gaze and a cheshire grin broke out of his face.

“Nice view! I could really eat you up!”

Kagami turned brighter and headbutted the other man. The stranger howled and released his grip unto Kagami and the redhead used that moment to wriggle his body and got out of the man’s hold.

“What the fuck? Who are you? What are you doing in my house? You are fucking trespassing and if you don’t get out this instant, I’ll call the police!” Kagami loudly said and was about to reach out for the telephone when the man giggled. Kagami was livid and pointed his finger towards the man when—

“I don’t mind answering your questions but I kinda want to play your balls, if you know what I mean.” The man winked and laughed some more.

“Wha— AHHHH!!” Kagami without looking back run towards his bedroom and slammed the door forcefully. 

Aomine could hear the cursing of the redhead and he guffawed. _This will be fun_. He thought.

Aomine took in his surroundings. The apartment was big enough to fit a family but seeing as no one was around, he assumed that the redhead was living alone. There was a hallway to his left and he could see three closed doors which he assumed as bedrooms and a toilet. On his right was a glass door, the curtains were down but he guessed it opened to a balcony. There was a big LCD in front of the couch and situated against the wall nearing to what he assumed a balcony sat a lone grand piano. It was black and pristine, making that side appear ancient. The back of the apartment was an open kitchen and by the look of it, it was frequently used.

The atmosphere was cold and empty if not for the warmth he could feel radiating from the kitchen and the piano. He presumed that the tiger loved cooking and played the musical instrument often. He could also see a basketball and stacks of basketball magazines in the table. Kagami definitely only thought about basketball, food and music.

He raised his eyebrows, Kagami was a teenager and surely there were other things he was interested into. He shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen. He was starving.

Kagami flung his closet’s door loudly, picked clothes and wore them fast. He was furious. _What the hell?_ He exited his room and found the stranger rummaging his fridge.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Kagami said wryly and the man just turned around with a soda in his hand and lazily went back to the couch as if he owned the place.

Kagami felt a vein in his head throb and if not for the fact that the man was stronger, he definitely would love to strangle him. _The nerve_ .He stayed silent and the other man raised an eyebrow perhaps expecting yells from him and he decided to not indulge him.

“Aomine Daiki.” The man lazily said and continued sipping his soda without saying anything. 

Or not— “Huh?! What the hell?! Asshole, if you are not going to say anything aside from your fucking name then I suggest you get out of here before I force you! How did you know my name anyway?!” Kagami mentally scolded himself. So much for being calm. There’s something in man that rubs him the wrong way.

“Now, now. Taiga don’t twist your panties.” Aomine smirked and drank his soda as he observed the man in front of him. Kagami was tall, well-built and definitely handsome. His strange eyebrows were scrunched up and his mouth was pursed. Holding his words maybe. He was bright red— either from anger or embarrassment from earlier. Maybe both. He snickered. He wanted to push the man’s button and see him explode. 

Kagami regarded the man in front of him. The man was tall, taller than him, maybe two or three inches at most and was broader. Though if he didn’t lose weights, he was definitely bulkier than him. The man had tanned skin, dark chocolate in color and maybe tasted like choco— he shook his head to dispel the idea. He shuddered. _Eww! I did not imagined that._

The tanned man wore a tight black jeans which hugged his toned and long legs perfectly and was paired with a black shirt and a black jacket. His outfit contrasted with his dark blue hair and dark blue eyes but it wasn’t bad, if not, it was fashionable. Stylish without being styled.

“Like what you see? I don’t mind if you want to have a taste.” Aomine said seductively and smiled wickedly at the man in front of him and grinned wider when the man scowled. He was adorable and the Aomine thinks that he will not be bored in this job. He likes women but he does not dislike men.

 _The bluenette was gorgeous if not for his rotten personality and perverted mouth_. Kagami thought and grimaced. He was about to talk when the bluenette beat him into it.

“I’m a reaper.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami sighed for the nth time on that day. So much for enjoying his peaceful life. He was attempting to shoot three points but the ball didn’t even touch the basketball ring. The team were practicing for the upcoming winter tournament but he was unable to concentrate. 

The day was eventful, he was caught asleep in his morning class and to make matter worse, it was his math teacher who hated his gut— he had once grabbed the teacher’s head mistaking it for a ball when he was dreaming when school just started and since then, the teacher was always distrustful around him.

He was held back after class and was forced to listen to teacher’s tirade about anything and everything. He endured the teacher’s lectures for about an hour and when he was released from eternal condemnation or so he says, he was more than tired just thinking about the backbreaking practice the coach planned for the team.

Suffice to say, EVERYTHING was that idiot’s fault. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered what happened the previous night.

_**Earlier**_

_“I’m a reaper.”_

_Kagami watched the taller man with a blank face and said “Right.” He reached out for the telephone and dialled 110._

_“Hello! Please send someone over my house. There’s a psycho here pretending to be a reaper and I do believe that he is dangerous. Please hurry. The address is —.” The device was roughly taken from his hand and he was pushed hard against the wall._

_“What do you think you’re doing?” Aomine muttered in a grave voice._

_Danger. Kagami’s instinct was telling him to run and he knows better than not to trust it. He was saved countless times because of his intuition. The man was serious and there was no trace of the perverted man earlier. No emotion was present on his face and he looked lethal at the moment. His mouth was pressed thin and his eyes were what scared him, not that he will admit it, not now and certainly not ever. Aomine’s eyes were blank, dead even._

_He felt a chill as he peered into those orbs, they resembled an endless black hole, he saw something not human staring back at him and it sent shiver in his being. He wanted to back away and run if not for the the wall on his back. He was trapped and escape was impossible. His knees buckled and was about to fall when the man held him in his waist._

_“Do not patronize me. Never question what I am. And just do what I say.” Aomine muttered in his ear in a solemn, deadly voice. He released the shorter man and backed away but not breaking eye contact._

_Kagami slumped down the floor. He felt weak and every strength he has deserted his body. He trembled as he remembered the thing in the man’s eye. He’s definitely not human, that much he understood. It’s not the first time he encountered something supernatural. He looked away and smiled. So this is it. He guessed its that time already, he glanced at the calendar on his wall and smiled despondently. He closed his eyes._

_When winter befalls, everything is over._

_Aomine studied the redhead hunched down the floor.He noted the change in the shorter man’s mood. Fear to denial to understanding and to anguish and acceptance. The man on the floor was a picture of a caged bird, knowing the the vastness of the sky but couldn’t fly. It was tragic. It was beautiful._

_“You have—”_

_“Three months to live.” Kagami continued and looked up. Eyes placid._

_There it was again. That look of maturity that should not belong to a young man. “Oh! How did you know?” Aomine asked the younger man. He remembered his superior saying that this was a special case. He wasn’t given the details but apparently Kagami Taiga was a singularity. He didn’t pry. It’s not his job to know. His task was to collect his soul in 90 days and nothing more._

_“Nevermind. You have 90 days left to live and now that you know, we can make all things easy, I’ll take your soul this instant and I’ll give you my word, it won’t hurt.” Aomine voiced and sat down on the couch still observing the tiger._

_“I have known for sometime now that I’ll die. But that doesn’t mean that I wanted to forsake my life, after all, I have three months yet to live. I’ll live that miniscule amount of time given to me.” Kagami said in a strong voice. He looked directly into Aomine._

_The fire that Aomine thought was not possible in this circumstances was present in the Kagami’s eyes. He could see the the determination oozing from the redhead. He could feel the beast in him danced in pure ecstasy. It was itching to extinguish the light in those fiery orbs, to destroy it._

_“Why do you want to live when in the end you’re going to die? Is it not better to just sucked it up and give up? You’re just prolonging your agony. I don’t understand how humans view things. It’s foolish. No matter how much you long for it, you’ll never have it. That’s an inevitability.” Aomine’s eyes hardened._

_He hated promiscuous beings, and humans were good example of this. How stupid. They are weak. He could kill them without batting an eye. They are foolish, they never learn from their mistakes. They brought their own destruction on themselves. Over and over. Annoying._

_“I do not claim to know everything about human beings, they are ridiculous, they are proud. But being with the other humans, they learn, they feel and they love and by being together, they overcome trials and they survive.” Kagami without batting an eye stated._

_“Tsk! Nonsense. Humans are greedy creatures. You are delusional if you think otherwise. Wars, famine, sickness were few of the things humans created and suffered as consequences. They are prone to self-destruction.” Aomine commented with a lopsided grin. Disgust was evident in his face. **Break him. Break him. Break him.**_

_“But they get over it, simultaneously overcoming those obstacles and when they do, they become stronger.”_

_“That’s just a fantasy fabricated by humans to feed their egotistical nature.”_

_“You don’t know, you are not human. If you truly believe that, I’m inclined to convince you otherwise. You just watch.” Kagami boldly declared._

_Aomine sneered but didn’t answer. He stood up, opened the door to the balcony and disappeared in the darkness of the night._


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami sighed as he recalled what had occurred that night. Aomine never showed his face again since their first encounter. He boldly declared that to Aomine but he didn’t know how to do it. He grabbed the ball and shoot but the ball only touched the ring and bounced back to him. He sighed. 

 

“Kagami-kun, you’re not practicing seriously.” Kuroko suddenly appeared by his side. His face was blank but Kagami knows better, he was frowning. 

 

“Damn it Kuroko! I told you to never sneak around me. And I am practicing seriously. Jeez!” Kagami wanted to bang his head. If he won’t die this winter, he might as well die now from heart attack.

 

“No you’re not. Coach had a murderous look in her eyes and if you don’t step up your game, I’m sure she’ll double… no triple your menu.” Kuroko said without so much batting an eye.

 

Kagami discreetly glanced towards their coach and shuddered. The coach was smiling and that means trouble. He decided to just forget everything and practice as usual least he will face the coach’s wrath.

 

The practice went on and without further incident. Kagami sat down in one of the benches and closed his eyes. He’s exhausted. Just for a minute, he will rest.

\------------------------------

 

“…..ami-kun. Kagami-kun.” Kuroko gently patted the redhead. Worry was apparent in his eyes. He had been trying to rouse the taller man but he won’t rise. It was already past an hour since the redhead fell asleep and all the members left already yet Kagami didn’t wake up. 

 

For the past days, Kagami kept on sleeping. Class, lunch and even at practice and the period kept on getting longer and longer. The redhead also lost weight as he seemed leaner. He kept asking the redhead what’s wrong but Kagami’s reason was always not getting enough night sleep. He didn’t press more not wanting to force the taller man. But this is not normal. He needed to talk to him even if he’ll have to use force on the redhead.

 

Kuroko was startled and his eyes widened, he was looking at Kagami and for a second, he was transparent and seemed disappearing. He immediately clutched the redhead’s hand. He blinked again and Kagami was there, solid and warm to touch. The redhead was sleeping peacefully and serenely. He must have imagined it.

 

But the bluenette didn’t t let go of the tiger’s hand. He doesn’t know what it is but he felt dread piled up his stomach. The feeling of uncertainty crept up his heart and as he eyed his light, the feeling increased.

 

“What are you hiding Kagami-kun.”

 

\-----------------

 

**Don’t forget. 12 years Kagami Taiga.**

 

Kagami awoke with a sudden rush of adrenaline. Lately he kept on dreaming that dream. The event that sealed his fate twelve years ago. He groggily sat up and took in his surroundings, it was dark and if not for the moonlight streaming down the windows, he would not be able to make up his surroundings. The moon was bright tonight. Beautiful but eerie.

 

He was about to raise his hand when he was startled by a hand gripping his fingers. He wanted to withdraw his arm but the grip tightened. He looked at the person beside him and saw Kuroko sleeping. His face was contorted as if telling him not to withdraw his hand.

 

“Woah! Kuroko—?” Kagami sputtered but the smaller male frowned in his sleep and snuggled against him. _It’s warm_. He thought. He looked at their laced fingers and smiled.

 

“You’re way too kind for your own good. Thank you Kuroko. I am sorry.” Kagami muttered and smiled regretfully, as sleep claimed his consciousness, he missed the shadow of someone observing them.

 

The person without making a noise disappeared.

 

\-------------------

 

Kuroko awoken by the loud chatterings outside the gym. He squinted his eyes and noted that it was bright and school for the day would start soon. He glanced at the man beside him and he narrowed his eyes. The idiot was sleeping yet again oblivious to his surroundings.

 

He unlaced their fingers and without remorse jab the other on his side.

 

The redhead yelped and shoot up. His hair was messy and and he blinked owlishly.

 

“What the hell?!” Kagami said loudly and held his abused sides.

 

“Good morning too you too Kagami-kun. You’re awake now, if you don’t mind, get going, we’ll be late for class.” Kuroko said and if he was not a better man, he would raise his eyebrows at the redhead for being slow.

 

“Kuroko! Stop doing – Okay! Okay! Just stop with the violence.” Kagami noted the displeasure of the bluenette and he quickly headed to the gym’s shower for a quick bath.

 

Kuroko followed the other male and showered himself. They’ll be late if they would go home.

 

Kuroko got out of the shower and stared at the slightly tanned man. He wanted to ask the redhead about his problem but it can wait. 

 

“Kuroko! Hurry up. We’ll be late.” Kagami shouted near the door.

 

“This is your fault Kagami-kun.” Kuroko spoke mildly as he eyed the other blankly.

 

“Whatever.”

 

The day was uneventful and everything proceeded smoothly. Kagami thought that maybe, all the things that happened so far were just recurring dreams. If only. _There’s no point crying over a spilled milk_. He thought.

 

Three days has passed and Kagami didn’t hear a word from the reaper and he was glad. He didn’t have to see his smug face and he was thankful for that. However, Kuroko was hot on his heels and had tried every time to corner him. If not for the heavy practices and examinations they were going through, his shadow would have his head for dodging his questions.

 

He’s not ready yet to spill everything to his shadow. He doesn’t want to live through his pity. He wanted to be treated as his equal. Added to this was the fact that he kept on falling asleep and he was afraid that the next time he would close his eyes, he wouldn’t wake up.

 

He shuddered at the thought. He wanted to live. But he knows there was no saving him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> excuse the grammar <3
> 
> i haven't edited the chapter yet but please enjoy reading  
>  **Please Remember by Leann Rimes**

**Underworld**

 

“Sire, the mission that you had given to Aomine, was that the right decision? Aomine’s a great reaper, he was powerful but he was volatile as he was now and this case was delicate. You could have sent someone with better qualifications than him.” One of the guardian asked their superior.

 

“I was not mistaken. This case would be handled by Aomine Daiki. No matter how powerful he was if he doesn’t understand anything about human and life, it’s useless. Let him learn, as this is his final test.” The governor said without looking at the guardians as he kept his gaze on the spring displaying the laughing face of a redhead and his companion.

 

_The wheels of fate that stopped years ago has began spinning yet again. The time has come. The end result was decided long time ago and the chain that tied your destiny was unlocked, Kagami Taiga._

 

\----------------------------

 

“I heard that the new school nurse was hot! We have to see him!”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yes! Yuri said so, she was injured yesterday and she went for an examination and she said that the new nurse was gorgeous. I’m so envious. I wanted to be in an accident so sensei could patch my injuries!” The girl with braided hair sang in a high-pitched voice.

 

“Kyaaa!! Let’s go!!” The other girl said and they rushed towards the school’s infirmary.

 

Kagami knitted his eyebrows. That particular morning was noisy and the girls were yapping here and there. They were talking about some handsome nurse or something. He doesn’t care though as long as he was not being bothered by them. He tilted his head, if he remembered correctly their school nurse was a woman.

 

“Good morning Kagami-kun.” 

 

“What the fuck? Kuroko you shit—” Kagami said exasperatedly. Even though they were together for almost a year now, he was not yet accustomed to Kuroko popping out everywhere like some ghost. 

 

“Language Kagami-kun.” Kuroko threatened the redhead with his gaze.

 

“Tsk! So what’s the deal? Everyone’s freaking out?” Kagami changed the subject or Kuroko would lecture him about politeness and so on, not that he was interested or something.

 

Kuroko looked at him like he was the most stupid person in the whole school, scratched that, the whole universe and he nearly rolled his eyes.

 

“You were not listening, not that it was unusual. The principal announced yesterday that Ms. Kirisaki filed for a six months leave and the school hired someone to take her place. Apparently, the nurse was a man and he was hot—well according to rumors anyway. You wouldn’t believe the crowd gathered outside the medical’s office and what’s intriguing more was, it was composed not only of girls but also males.” Kuroko lengthy explained to the taller man.

 

“Yeah? Sounds great.” The redhead said without so much enthusiasm. He Was not interested and that’s that.

 

The time seemed to moved slowly that day. No one was expecting anything to change. But everything has began, the fate of those who were involved started to intertwine. Slowly yet definitely.

 

\------------------------

 

Kuroko was looking forward to talking to his light that afternoon but the coach postponed their practice and Kagami bade him goodbye as he was _expecting_ a call from his father and bolted out the gate as fast as he could.

 

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. _Really?_ He made up his mind and and followed the redhead. He needed to talk to him and he was not escaping.

 

Kuroko arrived at the redhead’s apartment and as he neared the door, he heard a song. He strained his ear and he heard keys of a piano being played accompanied by a song coming from inside the room. 

 

He tried knocking but there was no answer so he tried the knob. It clicked open, the redhead had forgotten to lock his door. He decided to get in and muttered and inaudible excuse. He furrowed his eyebrows, the room was dark but the music was definitely coming from the apartment.

 

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away_  
 _And your left with yesterday_  
 _Left with the memories_  
 _I, I'll always think of you and smile_   
_And be happy for the time_

 

The scene that greeted him was etched to his memory and he knows that he would not be able to forget that sight no matter how long time passes.

 

_I had you with me_   
_Though we go our separate ways_  
 _I won't forget so don't forget_  
 _The memories we made_

 

The door that led to the balcony was open and the curtain was partially drawn allowing the moonlight to shine inside the living room. In front of the a black piano sat the redhead. His light was playing the piano while singing a song. It was breath taking sight.

 

_Please remember, please remember_   
_I was there for you_   
_And you were there for me_   
_Please remember, our time together_

 

The blue-haired teen observed his friend and he noted that the normally proud man was mellowed down. His broad back that always protected him—them seemed smaller as he sang his heart out.

 

_Please remember, our time together_   
_The time was yours and mine_   
_And we were wild and free_   
_Please remember, please remember me_

 

Kuroko could feel the sorrow on the redhead’s voice. The man who carried them to their victory was overshadowed by a lost child. The man who always talked loudly was silenced by an unspeakable agony.

 

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say_   
_And it's sad to walk away_  
 _With just the memories_   
_Who's to know what might have been_   
_We'll leave behind a life and time_   
_We'll never know again_

 

His light continued singing unaware of his presence. Kuroko could feel his heart clenched at the sight of the weeping man. The singing and the piano blended in a tragic sound and he could no longer endure listening to the playing man and a lone tear slipped on his frozen cheek.

 

_And how we laugh and how we smile_   
_And how this world was yours and mine_  
 _And how no dream was out of reach_  
 _I stood by you, you stood by me_  
 _We took each day and made it shine_   
_We wrote our names across the sky_   
_We ride so fast, we ride so free_  
 _And I had you and you had me_

 

Kuroko felt guilty. It was obvious that this moment was private. Kagami stripped himself of all the layers he was keeping and he was intruding. Kagami was kind and might forgive him but he couldn’t forgive himself.

 

He had known Kagami just like the back of his finger and he was not the type of person to beg for pity and so he made the best decision for that special moment, he won’t ask his friend anything and would patiently wait for him to confide to him.

 

He turned around and slowly made his way to door and drifted to the world beyond that confined space. The song echoed in the solitude of the night.

 

_Please remember, Please remember_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all who loves aokaga  
> please visit this link if you're interested
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmAtjhmJh1Y
> 
> and i mean it, it's the best 12 seconds of my aokaga life  
> i don't know who made it but ALL credits goes to the owner  
> i just wanted to share it to you guys just because i was literally screaming  
> i accidentally found it while browsing..
> 
>  
> 
> anyway here is a new chapter for you guys and please excuse the grammar as haven't edited the chapter yet.  
> have fun <3

Kagami groaned as he leisurely walked towards his class for the morning. It was just the second day of the week and he was already beyond tired.

 

Their coach was a demon’s incarnate. She tripled his menu and guarded him like a dog. He shivered thinking of those evil canines. He was afraid of them no matter the size and Kuroko being Kuroko, was always trying his best to scare him.

 

Although he was dead tired from those practices, he was also thankful as it kept Kuroko from questioning him. Though he observed that the past few days, his shadow never brought up the topic which was a little bit disconcerting as Kuroko was not someone who gives up when he decided on something, not that he was complaining since he doesn’t have to dodge him all the time.

He was wondering what brought the change but nonetheless he was grateful. 

 

A week had passed already and not once did he see Aomine’s face.

He arrived at their classroom and noted the shorter man was not around yet. It was weird, normally his shadow was early but he guessed even he was late once in a while.

 

He took a seat and looked outside the window, it was a fine day, the sky was painted blue and no clouds were present in the sky. He loved looking at the sky. He was attracted to its vastness and often wondered what lies behind it. But he guessed it was something more beautiful than the sky itself.

 

He was bit jealous of all the birds as they were closer to his beloved sky. 

 

He moved his seat closer to the window and a gust of wind blew his way. He settled his head on top of his desk and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep for a while, it was early anyway.

\----------------------

 

Kuroko arrived just as the bell rang signalling the beginning of the class. He saw Kagami hunched over his desk. The idiot was probably asleep. He sighed and walked towards his seat next to the redhead. He shook the other male’s shoulder but he did not respond. He sighed and sat down.

 

The classroom’s door opened and the class was shaken by the girls uproars much to the dismay of some of their male classmates. The girls were giggling and it was quite a sight.

 

Kuroko studied the man who entered the classroom. The man was tall maybe taller than his light. He was tanned, darker than a standard Japanese. He was handsome and was confident about it as suggested by how he carried himself and if not brandished by his smirk.

 

Kuroko however did not miss the glanced the tanned man spared towards his sleeping friend. It was quick but he saw it and the feeling of uncertainty once again swept his individuality. There was something in the man’s gaze that bothered him.

 

He observed the teacher some more, the bluenette carried a mysterious air around him. He glanced at his side but the redhead was oblivious to his environment. He tried shaking the redhead again but to no avail, he didn’t wake up.

 

“The name’s Aomine Daiki. I’m the school’s substitute nurse and I would be also handling some homeroom classes hence I’m here.” The teacher’s husky voice reverberated around the classroom and the girls went wild.

 

“Sensei! Sensei! Can we ask you some questions.” One of the braver girls asked the teacher.

 

“Of course. But I’m not promising all the answers.” He answered in a sinful voice.

 

“Sensei, how old are you?”

 

“It would be best if you could guess it yourself.”

 

“Kyaaa!! Sensei’s mysterious. Do you have a girl that you like or a girlfriend?” 

 

“No. I don’t have anyone I like and I don’t have a girlfriend.” The nurse answered.

 

The class asked several questions and the teacher didn’t answer most of them.After sometime, he looked around the classroom and looked directly at the sleeping redhead. 

 

Kuroko glanced at his friend but the redhead was sleeping and made no signs of awakening.

 

The teacher walked towards the seat of the redhead stopping just in front of the table. 

 

“I’m so sorry Sensei, it appeared that he didn’t have enough sleep last night so he had trouble waking up.” Kuroko uttered and instinctively held Kagami’s hand.

 

The teacher glanced at their laced fingers but said nothing. He just crouched down and hoisted the redhead like he was weightless. He carried the redhead in his arms but he did not withdraw his hold and tightened it instead.

 

“I would bring him to the nurse office. You don’t have to worry about him.” Aomine muttered as he looked directly at him, his eyes were vacant as he smiled but it wasn’t the same as the smile he carried in front of the class. It was darker. It was foreboding.

 

The shorter man had no choice but to let go of his light. The tense atmosphere was broken by the shrieks of the girls—and some guys. Some of them were snapping photos and were grinning. 

 

“Ah! You’re strong sensei!”

 

“Cool!”

 

The classroom was noisy and yet the redhead did not wake up. He instead snuggled closer to the chest of the tanned man carrying him.

 

“It appeared that Kagami’s not up for the period so I would be bringing him to the infirmary.” The teacher said as he walked through the door.

 

“Ah!! Aomine-sensei was so cool carrying Kagami-kun like he was a feather!”

 

“I wish he would swept me on my feet and carry me like a princess.” 

 

The girls were chattering and Kuroko stared at the closed door when something clicked in his head. He called him Kagami. He stood up and looked at the teacher’s table but he didn’t see any books or paper and certainly the nurse was not carrying anything with him when he entered the classroom. _How did he know Kagami-kun’s name?_

 

His suspicion increased when the teacher came back with a notepad tucked in his arms as he asked every student to introduce their name.

 

Their eyes locked for a moment and Kuroko saw a glint in them, like a warning but it was gone and was replaced by his usual cocky countenance. It was brief but he saw it. _Who are you?_

 

Kagami didn’t return the next period or the period after that. The morning class was over but his light never returned to class. Kuroko waited anxiously for the break to arrive as he wanted to go see his light.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Aomine stood next to the redhead’s bed while he studied the teenager. He was still sleeping. It was three hours after he brought him to the infirmary but the redhead showed no sign of waking up.

 

His class in 1-B was over a while ago and he did not step out once outside the medical room. He remembered the blue-haired partner of Kagami and narrowed his eyes. They were closer than what he thought when he first saw them the first time which made him wonder if they were in some kind of relationship beyond friendship. The shorter man was overly conscious of the redhead and was looking at him suspiciously.

 

He felt the eyes of the shorter man on him the entire duration of the class, observing him, probing him. He felt challenged and for a second dropped his façade. Interesting. The redhead and his acquaintances were interesting. He looked forward to meeting them, he had a feeling that Kagami would make sure of that but if not, he would.

 

He sat down on the patient’s bed and caressed the redhead’s hair.Against the white sheets of the bed, the redhead was a sight to behold-- he rather liked it. His hair was messy and his face contorted as he touched his cheeks.

 

He was defiant and stubborn, that much he could say as he dared question his principles. He smirked deviously and for a moment, his eyes glowed and his black wings protruded in his back.

 

_This would be fun, he’ll make sure of that._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
